Love Is What Happened Here
by ReimeiRogers
Summary: How will Roy and Rizas relationship when a new female officer joins their group? Possible lemons in later chaps. Royai
1. The new 2nd lt!

Love is what happened here- a Jean x OC & Royai one-shot and possible lemon!

Royai part-

**Oi! This is my RoyxRiza story! My OC Brook Cohan will be used in a Jean Havoc version of this story. In other words the next part will be JeanxOC! That version will start when she first arrives in central. If you don't get it you will when I get the other story posted. Since the anime is confusing as hell... THIS IS AN ALTERNATEUNIVERSE! I mean I get it... but its just confusing! Oh! And I would do a RoyxOC fanfic... But It's just wrong to pair Roy with anyone other than Riza! And, and, and! I would put up what rank they actually are but its pretty hard to keep up with. Anyone can correct me if you know what they all ed up as! And forgive me if some of them seem a little outta character!**

**Other than that... not much to say. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist as usual... Nothing has changed in my life so Hiromu Arakawa is still the owner of FMA... yada yada yada... you know the drill... So enjoy the story!**

* * *

There was a new solider being transferred from the South Headquarters to Central, being put in Brigadier General Mustang's squad. Second Lieutenant Brooke Cohan. The only thing good about another member of your ever lazy squad was another girl. Finally another female companion, hopefully. She was also supposed to be a sharpshooter and a master in hand to hand combat.

You sigh and look up from your paperwork that someone else was supposed to be doing. The boys were goofing off, as usual, playing some card game. You cast a glance Roy who has his head on his desk. He looked like he was asleep. You sigh again.

You stand up looking at the small group. Vato looks up and quickly looks back down to warn his fellow subordinates. You walk past them casting them all glances.

You stop by the door, "You do know that we have a new squad member coming today, right?" you ask out loud.

Roy immediately jumps up and looks around the room frantically, "Dammit!" he looks toward you, "Why didn't you tell me that was today?"

You just look at him coldly, "Well, sir, I thought you knew."

He draws in a deep breath and rubs the back of his head. "Major," he says turning his dark eyes on you. You straighten up at the intensity in his eyes, "Escort her here. We will clean this room up," he says looking doubtful.

You sigh yet again, "Yes sir-" there was a knock at the door. You glance at Roy and he looks at you expectantly. The boys just sit there, frozen in place

You open the door. There stood a woman who was slightly taller than yourself, had dirty blonde hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She had a slight scar on her right cheek. She was a broad shouldered woman. You could see she had two holsters hung around her waist. Possibly several other holsters hidden on her person. She stood to her full height and saluted. She had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with her bangs in her face.

"Good morning, Major. I'm 2nd Lieutenant Brooke Cohan," the woman had a souther accented raspy voice. She flashed a smile, still saluting, "Is this Brigadier General Roy Mustangs Unit?" she asks leaning to one side to look behind you.

You move to the side to allow her in the room, "Yes this is Brigadier General Mustangs unit."

"Brooke?" You hear Havoc ask.

"Havoc?" you hear her ask at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the military?" the both ask at the simultaneously.

Jean keeps his mouth shut and looks at her. "I didn't know you were in the military. I thought you were just a pedestrian, that's why I just told you I was on business!" she says walking over to the group.

You walk over to your desk, leaving them to sort all of this out themselves. Roy casts a curious glance at you. You just shrug. He smiles and walks over to you. "Who would of thunk it?" he says leaning against your desk. "Ten bucks they are dating," he says looking at you with a grin on his face.

"Ten bucks they meet at a bar," he raises an eyebrow and holds out his hand. You look at it for a moment, but shake it anyways. "Wait," you say looking at Mustang, "If they are both in the army and dating," you say pausing, "couldn't they Face court martial?" you ask.

He considers the question, "Yes they could," he cracks one of his famous grins, "I didn't know you made bets, though."

You fiddle with a string that was unraveling itself from your uniform, "Why says I can't try it?" You look at her for a moment, "Lieutenant Cohan," you whisper to yourself. Roy looks at you curiously. "Cohan," you say blushing. You put your face in your hand.

"Sir?" she says looking up at her name.

"Do you have a brother named Roger by any chance?" you ask trying your best not to blush.

"Yes sir I do." she says looking at you closely. "You wouldn't by any chance," she says mocking you, "dated him a while back, would you?" she says smirking.

You sigh for the umpteenth time that day, "Sadly, yes I have."

"Damn straight! If he wasn't my brother and he asked me on a date I kick him to the curb! Lazy bum! I don't blame you!" she says happily.

You stare at her surprised by her reaction. Roy looks at you again a sly look in his eyes. "Well then," he says smirking.

" I have a life outside of work," you state coolly.

"Apparently, if you dated this Roger fellow, you don't," he says.

"My love life is none of your concern," you say sitting down in your chair and pretend to look at an unfinished document. He walks away mumbling something under his breath.

Roy sits in his chair and folds his hands and places his chin atop them, "Alright everyone, back to work!" he states. You keep quiet. Them work, please! They were just trying to impress her.

"Yes sir!" everyone says in unison. Brooke walks to Roy and salutes and mumbles, "What do you want me to do?" He hands her a small stack of paper work

She nods and sits down to work. Oh what a sight it would be when they started acting normal again.

* * *

**I fixed it! I promise it will be 1,000% easier to read! Now to go revise the other chapters! Review and read the other chapters!**


	2. How to set up a date

Brooke had fit in quite well with all of you. Turns out both you and Roy had lost the bet. They had met at a bar and started dating all in the same night. So nobody won that bet. Havoc and Brooke were still happily dating. A new record for Havoc.

You two had also bonded quite quickly. She wasn't a slacker, that helped the bond. Her hand to hand combat skills did come in handy when the men needed motivation to get to work.

Brooke yawned and stretched on the couch pulling the blanket, you two were sharing, with her. It was late November and it was chilly in the office. You pull the cover back across your lap and cast her a playful glare. She smiles her trademark grin, she rubs the back of her head, "Sorry," she says laughing.

The boys were slacking off again. She stretches once more and cracks her knuckles loudly. The men scramble, but get back to work. She laughs and closes her eyes. You two were done with today's work and were making sure they finished theirs too.

"So," she says turning and laying down on the couch. She props her feet in your lap. You push her feet off and smile. She was so goofy. She sits back up, "When are you and Roy gonna start dating?" she says softly smiling.

You look at her sternly, but blush nonetheless, "What makes you think I like the General?" you ask. Roy sneezes, Brooke snickers.

"Well," she says pausing, "You are always looking at him," she says holding up a finger, "When you come to my house or vice-a-versa you never shut up about him," she says holding up another finger, "I've seen how you look at him," she says holding up yet another finger, "you never eat. You know if you don't eat a lot that means your in love!" she yell whispers. "Do I need to name off anymore?" she asks curiously.

"That's just a superstition," she says blushing.

You hear her snicker again, "You're in denial!" she calls out in a singsong voice. "That's all the more proof," she says poking you in the side.

You swat at her finger, "Whats all the more proof?" Roy calls from behind you.

"Uh... Nothing sir," she says trying to act innocent. She slides down to where only her eyes are visible to the Colonel, "This is an A B conversation," she says waving a hand at him, "Now back to work," she says, "Go on back to work," she says until he looks back down smiling.

She turns around and grins at you. You look at the four pairs of eyes that have all turned to you. You scowl them they all look back down, scared.

"You know what?" she says looking at you again. "Why don't you come to dinner with me and Jean tonight?" she asks looking at you with sincerity in her green eyes, "I'll get Jean to ask Roy for you," she chides you. "He'll never know," she says looking at you with puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes no longer worked on you, you learned to ignore them while training Black Hayate.

She pokes put her lower lip ever so slightly. You rub your temple, "Fine."

"Yes!" she shouts. Everyone looks at her strangely. She raises an eyebrow at everyone, "If you finished your work, you'd know what we were talking 'bout," she states matter-of-factly.

You heave in a breath and shake your head. The clock on the wall chimes five times. Breda, Kain and Vato all hightail it to the door. Havoc takes a draw on his cigarette and blows out the smoke. Havoc leans back in his chair and looks at Brooke.

Brooke looks at you as she walks over to Havoc. She leans down and whispers something in his ear. He smiles and walks over to Roy's desk.

"What are you two planning?" Roy asks not looking up from his paper work.

"Not a thing, sir. We were just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight. Brooke is gonna bring a friend. She thinks you two would be a perfect couple. Personally I do too. Just think of it as a blind date." he says smirking.

Roy looks at Brooke curiously, "It's true, sir." she says shrugging.

"Alright then. What time?" he asks leaning back in his chair.

"7:30 tonight at the _Minuit_ _Amour_." Havoc says.

"That's kind of expensive for your taste. Don't you think?" Roy asks cockily.

"Seriously, Jean!" Brooke says "Why don't we just go to that little hole in the wall that serves really good pizza?"

Jean sighs defeated, "Even you, Brooke! Nobody ever sides with me!"

You and Brooke both shake your heads, "Whatever, lets go Riza!" Brooke shouts grabbing your arm and dragging you out of the office.

"Where is this little hole in the wall that serves really good pizza?" you ask taking your arm back.

"Its about fifteen minuets away from here. Its called Old Time Kitchen. I'm not sure why, but they make one mean pizza!" she says happily.

"I know where that is. They do have pretty good pizza," you say remembering the one time you were there.

You glance to your side to see why she didn't answer. Mainly the reason was because she wasn't next to you. You glance around the hall and spot her wrestling with a man taller than herself.

"Haha, poor little piss alchemist can't get me!" you hear her mock.

Piss Alchemist? Who the hell was the Piss Alchemist? The man turns and you recognize him. He was Roger, her younger brother. He was a good head taller than Brooke and similar in physique to Armstrong. Wide and muscular. He had Brooke's blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like he needed to shave too. He was literally a male Brooke. This was the Piss Alchemist, or more commonly known as the Wave Alchemist.

"Knock it off you two," you say walking past them.

"So cruel," you hear them both say.

"Now, what do you want?" you hear his deep voice boom.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and a few of my friends to Old Time Kitchen," she says, "You can bring Alice too, if you want. So it's kinda like a triple date," she says.

"Well I'm not dating anyone, so it's only, technically, a double date, if Major Cohan goes," you state coolly.

"Aw, Riza, your not gonna be single for long! That's where Jean asked me out, it's quite romantic. Oh and you won that bet," she says grinning widely.

You look at her strangely, "What bet- Ohhh... The one the General and I made when you first arrived here," you say laughing lightly.

"Yeah," she says mockingly, "that one. Tell him to pay up." She cracks one of her grins. Roger pops her on the back her her head, "The hell was that for?" she asks punching him in the gut. You knew how hard she could hit. But you also knew how hard Rogers abs were. Ahh! None of those memories mattered! But he did look good shirtless, nice well toned abs and a sexy little happy trail. Wait! Why were you think about him like that? He had dumped you for this Alice chick. He didn't matter.

Plus there was another state alchemist that you wouldn't mind finding out if he had a happy trail, like Rogers. You also wouldn't mind following that happy trail. Why were you thinking like this? It wasn't healthy damn it! Plus Roy was your commanding officer and you were his subordinate. Nothing could happen between a commander and his subordinate!

"Riza! Hellooo?" you hear Brookes raspy voice. She waves a hand in front of your face, "You okay?" You looked spaced out there for a second.

"Uhh... yeah I'm fine," you say clearing your head of all perverted thoughts. Roger had left and you were standing in an empty hallway.

"Come on we gotta get home!" Brooke says tugging on your arm for the second time that day.

* * *

**I fixed this chapter too, my God, my grammer was horrible! but no worries me fixed it! Why did you keep reading my story? If I saw a simple screw up like too when you were supposed to put two, I would quit reading. But thanks if you kept reading despite my terrible grammer! I also just notced how retarted those last few paragraphs are, but oh well, Imma keep em!**


	3. a night out

**Yo! Here is part tres! There might be two or three other parts to this story... probably more than that though! This part was fun to write! Just to let you guy know I still don't own Fullmetal yet... drat! Whatever enjoy the story!**

* * *

Brooke walked with you to your house. Hers a few blocks down. She waves over her shoulder not looking back. You unlock your door to a happy Black Hayate, who yips excitedly. You close the door and lean down and rub him between the ears. He barks once more when you stand back up. You pull off your jacket and set it on a chair in your living room.

You had two hours to get ready. The first thing you did was get a shower. After a quick warm shower you wander to your closet to find something to wear. It was a causal little joint, no need to get dressed up.

You decide to wear stonewashed jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. It was tighter in all the right places. You don't bother to pull your hair up either. You glance at your clock. Only 5:56. You still had sometime to kill.

You walk down the stairs and find Black Hayate dozing on the floor. "Black Hayate," you call. He raises his head and his ears perk up. "Do you want something to eat before I leave?" you ask. He jumps up barking.

He runs into the kitchen, you follow him. He sits patiently on the ground waiting for you. As you turn around he stands and yips happily. You set it down in front of him. As he bends over you grab him by the snout, "Wait. Now sit," you say releasing him. He sits, "Paw," he puts his paw in your hand, "Other one," he does as hes told, "Down. Stay. Good boy," you say petting him on the head.

You stand up and walk back into the living room. You sit down and cross your legs. You lean your head back on the couch and close your eyes. Just as you get good and comfortable someone knocks on the door, "Of course, only this would happen to me," you mumble to yourself.

You look at the clock. It was only 6:02. Not time to leave quite yet. You walk to the door and open it to find none other than Roy Mustang, "Uh, General, sir, what are you doing here?" you ask stepping aside to let him in. He was clad in a long sleeve white button up shirt and a black coat slung around his shoulders. He had on black slacks. His hair was a windblown mess. But nonetheless he looked handsome.

"Please, Riza, call me Roy. No need to be so stiff and formal since I am your _date_," he says chuckling.

"How did you know?" you ask walking with him into the living room.

"I heard your little conversation today with Brooke. I'm not as naïve as I look," he says smiling.

"I never accused you of being naïve," you state blushing.

He steps closer to you, "Listen," he states wrapping his arms around your waist. You blush but you don't pull away, "I know how I feel about you. I have a pretty good idea of how you feel about me. So will you do me the pleasure of being by girlfriend? So we don't give them the satisfaction of saying they got us together," he says nuzzling his face into your neck.

"Of course, Roy," you say turning in his arms. He looks at you, surprised. The look is quickly replaced by a confident smirk.

"What's the catch?" he asks rubbing his nose against yours.

"What makes you think there's a catch?" you ask.

"Well this is Riza Hawkeye we're talking about. I'm not going to get shot am I?" he asks pulling you close.

"Do you want me to shoot you? Because I gladly will," you say smiling.

"No not really. But you should smile more often, you look very beautiful when you do," he says smiling himself. You blush but smile anyways.

You lay your hand flat on his chest and push him away, "But I will shoot you. Notice, you are in my house. Who knows where I have guns?" you say, "So I wouldn't try anything."

"Ruthless. I like it," Roy says to no one in particular.

"I'll show you ruthless," you say grabbing him by his coat collar. You pull him down to where your lips can reach his.

You feel him smirk into the kiss, "I thought you said don't try anything," he says in between kisses.

"I said don't _you_ try anything. Never said anything about _me_," you say putting your forehead to his.

"What do you say we start heading down there?" he asks grabbing your hand.

You glance at the clock once again. It wasn't even 6:30 yet. "We will be really early," you say pushing him away. He keeps his hand in yours, pulling you back.

"I bet you another kiss that they are already there," he says smirking.

"And if their not there?" you ask taking your hand back and folding your arms over your chest.

"Then I'll do all my work and yours for a week," he says folding his arms over his chest too.

You raise an eyebrow at him but, start walking toward the door nonetheless. You grab your jacket and slip it on your shoulders. He grins and walks to the door and opens it for you, "After you," he says gesturing out the door.

You button up your jacket and walk out the door. The sun had already set so it was getting fairly chilly out. You lock the door when Roy steps out and walk down the brick steps.

Centrals streetlights are what won you over here. They were one of the main reasons they kept you from moving back east. Since it had started snowing, the lights seemingly made the snow glow a soft golden color. You sigh and smoke comes from your mouth, you smile. "Keep me warm?" you hear Roy's voice ask from behind you.

You smile over your shoulder and hold out a hand, "Sure," he smiles and takes it.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," Roy says leading you out onto the side walk.

"Is there a problem with me being in a good mood today?" you ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"No problem at all, but no offense but you can be a buzz kill sometimes," he mumbles laughing nervously.

You lightly squeeze his hand, "Sure," you say rolling your eyes. You settle into a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company.

After a few more minutes Roy says, "I don't know why," he says pausing, you look up at him, "But I have a really bad feeling."

Even though you already knew the answer you ask, "Why?"

He looks down at you, "I don't know."

"Now who's the buzz kill?" you ask trying to lighten the mood. He looks at you and shakes his head a soft smile playing at his lips.

"But seriously be careful. I'm not asking, I'm telling," you didn't really know why he had this feeling. But you knew to never doubt his two cents in things. "Remember have fun too," he says smiling down at you.

After another silence you arrive at the Old Time Kitchen. Roy opens the door, with a soft _ding_, and you walk in. Warm air and the smell of pizza is the first thing you notice. Then you notice two lone figures sitting at the bar talking to the cashier. It was a rather small joint. Several booths were lined against the wall. There was a bar at the back of the room. The lighting was dim and there was soft music playing. There was a piano sitting snugly in a corner.

"Told you," he says stepping in front of you, "Now pucker up," he says overemphasizing the puckering.

"Shut up," you say placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He smirks and turns on his heel and strolls over to Jean and Brooke. He claps Jean on his shoulder, "I thought you said 7:30," they both laugh. You walk up to Brooke and sit down in the stool next to her.

"Busted huh?" she says cracking one of her grins.

You shake your head, "Well, apparently Roy-"

"_Roy_? Not Sir?" Brooke jokes.

"Overheard our conversation today," you say completely ignoring her, "So he came and got me."

"Sure," she says taking a sip of her drink, it smelt like rubbing alcohol.

"I didn't know you drank," you say looking at her cup.

She scoffs, "What haven't I drank?"

"I'm not much of a drinker. But I'll drink a bit every now and then," you say looking back up at the various drinks that were hung up on the wall.

"Want some?" she asks holding up her cup.

"Vodka?" you question.

"Haven't had any in a while," she says smiling. She takes another swig.

A short stocky man with red curly hair walks up to you from behind the bar. He looks at you expectantly, "I'll have some Makers Mark please," you say.

"Rusty," Brooke calls, "Hit me with some of that too!" She downs the rest of her vodka.

"I've never seen anyone who can do that," you say as Rusty comes back and places the glass in front of you.

"What? Drink?" she asks laughing.

"Drink vodka like that," you say taking a sip of your drink.

"I never pegged you as a bourbon type of person, but it burns like hell," Brooke says taking a swing of hers.

"I never pegged you as a vodka type person," you say smiling, "And I don't remember this bar being here."

"There is a different Old Time Kitchen. This is Rusty's Old Time Kitchen. Rusty was a friend of my fathers, so I grew up knowing him. Rusty loves him some liquor," she says laughing

"Damn straight!" Rusty calls while wiping out a class.

"Okay," Brooke says taking a sip of her bourbon, "Since Roy heard our little double date plan, does that mean you two are going out now?"

You look at the amber liquid, then Jean starts laughing. You see Brooke jump out of the corner of your eye, but you jump too. You hear Roy sigh. "Great for you, buddy!" Jean yells. He laughs and claps Roy on the shoulder.

"He's had about four more cups than me," Brooke says counting on her fingers, "I think. I've had a few, so I'm not the best person to ask," she says laughing.

You shake your head, "I guess you can say that," you say into your glass.

She cracks a grin, "You didn't happen to see Roger out there did you?"

"When?"

"When you guys came in? He wasn't in some alley making out with Alice was he?"

You choke on your bourbon, "Excuse me?"

"It's true. I went to his house to pick something up one day, and you don't even want to know what I caught them doing. I don't really like Alice anyways. She has this look like she doesn't really like him."

"Not to freak you out or anything, but Roy said he had a bad feeling about tonight," you say glancing at her over your glass.

"You two swapped spit yet?" she asks laughing. You blush, "He was probably just afraid you'd shoot his balls off," she says taking a swig.

"True."

"Brooke," you hear Rusty call, you look at her out of the corner of your eye, "are you gonna sing tonight?"

For the second time that night you choke on your drink, "You _sing_?"

"Yeah," she states coolly, "I also have a tattoo, bet you didn't know that either," she says smirking.

"Well, I have one too," you mumble into your cup.

"Will you sing tonight?" Rusty asks again, "It's been a slow day today, so nobody else should come in today. There are seven people," when did other people come in? "in in here. No big crowd, please!" he begs.

"Fine," she huffs. She walks to the piano shoved into the corner. "What do y'all want me to play?" She asks leaning her elbows on the keys, just to make noise.

You feel someone move behind you, "Any ideas?" you hear Roy ask.

You shake your head, "Play _The Way I Am_by Ingrid Michaelson," someone sitting across the room shouts.

Brooke's forehead scrunches and nods her head. She presses a few of the keys trying to find the right note. She stars to play a sweet sounding melody when the door opens again. Her brother comes tromping in with Alice not far behind him.

"Bastard!" she states.

He glares at her, "What do you want?"

"Did you bring your guitar?" she asks randomly banging on the keys.

"No," he says sitting down at the bar, "It's in the storage room."

She grumbles something under her breath and stands up. She walks behind the bar and disappears, "Never heard of that song before," Roy says taking a sip of whatever he was drinking, "Have you?"

"Actually yes, I have," you say smiling.

"Sing some of the lyrics," he says taking another sip of his drink.

"I won't sing but I'll tell you them. _If you were falling then I would catch you. You need a light I'd find a match. Cause I love the way you say good morning and you take me the way I am_," you say singing it anyways.

"Yes, I think I have heard that song before," he says smirking.

"You loser," you say playfully punching him in the arm.

* * *

**Bwahaha! What is the bad feeling that Roy and Brooke have? Find out in the next chapter, which I myself won't know how it will end! So stay tuned and review and all that jazz!**


	4. accidentally in love

**Yo! Here is part four of my story! This chapter was really fun to write! The first song is The Way I Am By Ingrid Michealson! The other one is Accidentlly In Love by Counting Crows. **

**As usual i _still_ don't own FMA! I know, bummer, right? Haha whatever enjoy and review!**

* * *

When Brooke steps back out of the small storage room behind the bar, she has an acoustic guitar hung over her back and a trilby hat on her head, "Found your hat!" she shouts smiling.

She walks back over to the piano and pulls the guitar off of her back, "So," she says dragging her fingers down the strings, playing a soft cord, "The Way I Am?" The person who requested the song shouts his approval. "Alright then," she says tapping her hand on the guitar a few times then she starts playing. It was a soft simple tune, her hand hitting the sound hole every few beats.

"_If you were falling, Then I would catch you_," she sings softly, her voice like dark honey.

You turn and face Roy with a raised eyebrow, "Better than she looks," you say smiling as your friend continues to sing.

"Yes she is," he says taking taking a sip of his drink. "Be nice if she sang around the office more often," he says smiling down at you, "You had a nice voice yourself," he says smirking.

"I don't sing," you say matter-of-factly.

"Aw come on," he says gently nudging you with his shoulder, "Just this once, please!" he begs, "It's not like Breda is here, he'd hold it against you," he says dark eyes shining.

"Then I'd hold my gun against him," you say into your glass, "Plus Jean is here," you say taking a sip now.

"He's half drunk," he says turning around to glance at Jean, "Plus I'm sure Brooke would sing with you. You two would make an awesome duet."

"What would you want me to sing?" you ask. "If I sang," you add quickly.

"Anything would be fine with me," he says leaning his head in his hand. He looks at you dreamily.

"Quit looking at me like that, you love drunk dog," you say shoving him gently, he laughs, "I will sing on one condition," you say laughing at yourself. He looks back up at you, dark eyes catching the dim lighting making those charcoal eyes shine. You lose your train of thought for a moment. You shake your head, listening to Brooke's singing.

"And what would that condition be?" he asks smirking.

You look at him hiding a small smile and blush, "Give me one more kiss," he smiles and leans down to place a gentle kiss on your lips, "And-"

"I thought you said one condition," he says smirking.

"Well, I'm hungry now," you say smiling, "Please buy me a pizza."

"What kind of pizza do you want?" he asks grinning now.

"What ever you want, I'll eat," you say smiling back at him. He shakes his head and taps the counter.

You turn your attention back to Brooke, "_Cause you take me the way I am_," she sings softly. Sounded like she was almost done. The people at the booths start clapping and she grins. "Thank you," she says still grinning.

You stand up and walk over to her. She glances at you curiously, "Roy wanted me to sing, so I'm going to sing," you say trying to hide a grin.

Her smile just grows wider, "I didn't know the sharp-shooter sang,"she says laughing, "What do you want to sing?"

"What do we want to sing," you clarify.

"Roy wanted _you_ to sing," she argues, "Plus he just heard me sing."

"He said we'd make a good duet," you counter.

"I don't believe you," she says bluntly. This time more softly she says, "Okay, how 'bout this. You, er we, sing Accidentally In Love? You know that song right?"

You shake your head, "Where are you going with this?" you ask.

"You sing the whole song, but when the chorus rolls around, I'll back you up!" she whisper yells. "That way he'll hear you sing and his his 'duet'," she says smiling.

You sigh, "Fine, but why that song?" you ask letting our head fall to one side.

"Just shut up and sit down," she says scooting over. She pats the bench and you sit. "Alright everyone," she says smiling again, she looks toward the booths, "This is my good friend, Riza Hawkeye. And we will be singing Accidentally In Love," she nods and looks at you, "You know when to start right?" she whispers.

You nod and she starts playing her guitar again. You shake off the bit of nervousness that was growing in the pit of your stomach. Brooke was bobbing her head slightly, she plays a chord and looks at you, "_So she said whats the problem_ _baby_," you sing in a much higher voice than Brooke. She cracks one of her grins.

"Good," she mumbles.

"_Whats the problem, I dunno, well maybe I'm in love_," you sing smiling now.

"_Love_," she echoes.

"_I think about it, every time I think about it, can't stop thinking bout it,_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_," you sing.

"_Love_."

You look at Brooke and she grins again, fingers still strumming the chords.

"_It makes me wanna turn around and face me, but I don't know nothing bout love_."

"_Ohh_," Brooke sings along with you, _"C'mon C'mon turn a little faster_," you sing along with her. "_C'mon C'mon the world will follow after_

_C'mon C'mon cause everybodies after love_," you can't help the grin that spreads across your face, you glance at Brooke who has the same grin.

"_So I said I'm a snowball running_," You sing solo now. You glance at Roy who was watching you with a grin plastered on his face, head in his hand. His dark eyes were shining with laughter, you grin again. "_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue sky belting out_-"

"_Sunlight shimmering love_," Brooke sings joining you.

"_Well baby, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever ever end will this love,_

_well, I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love_."

"_Ohh_," you crack another grin and glance at Brooke again, her head nodding to the beat, "_These lines of lightning mean were_-"

"_Never alone, never alone no no_!" she sings along with you, "_C'mon C'mon move a little closer_

_C'mon C'mon I wanna hear you whisper _

_C'mon C'mon settle down inside my love_," You glance at Brooke yet again, still grinning ear to ear, "_Ohh! C'mon C'mon jump a little higher_

_C'mon C'mon if you feel a little lighter_

_C'mon C'mon we were once upon a time in love_," Brooke immediately plays softer, still singing along with you, "_We're accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love! Accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love, accidentally in love!_

_Accidentally in_..." She picks up the tempo, "_I'm in love_," she lets you sing, "_I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_! _Accidentally in_... _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_, _I'm in love_," you can hear Brooke laughing next to you

"Sing it baby!" you hear someone yell

"_Accidentally_," you hear Brooke join you again, "_C'mon C'mon spin a little tighter_

_C'mon C'mon and the worlds a little brighter _

_C'mon C'mon get yourself inside her love_,"you hear Brooke drop out again

"_I'm in love_," you sing smiling at Roy. She strums the last cord, her tongue sticking halfway out of her grinning mouth. You throw back your head and laugh. That was actually pretty fun!

Everyone claps including Brooke, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the lovely Riza Hawkeye!" she shouts smiling, "Now was that so bad?" she asks looking at you.

"No, believe it or not," you say grinning, "I had fun."

Brooke cracks another grin and say, "Okay Roy, you made her sing you get your scrawny ass up here and sing!" You laugh as you walk back to where he was sitting.

"Hell no!" he shouts as you sit down, "I'm eating," he says holding up his half eaten slice of pizza, as if to prove himself.

"Fine," you hear her grumble as you pick up a slice of his pizza. "Roger!" you hear her shout.

You shake your head and take a bite, "That was really good," you hear Roy say. His hot breath on your ear, "So," he breathes into your ear, "Who are you accidentally in love with?" he asks nipping your ear.

You shoo him away with your hand, "A certain dark haired General, who's nickname happens to be the Flame Alchemist," you whisper trying not to blush.

"The Flame Alchemist has accidentally fallen in love with a blonde haired sharp-shooter," he says sucking your ear lobe into his mouth. You shoo him away again.

"What do you mean your in love with Brooke?" you joke.

He leans back and playfully glares at you. You laugh taking a sip of your now watered down bourbon, "Who is a major," he says smiling now.

"I know," you say tilting your head back and down the rest of your drink. You take another bite of pizza.

"You should sing more often," he says smiling, "Your almost as good as Brooke," you shoot him a playful glare.

"You shut up and go up there and sing," you say smiling.

"No thank you," he says smiling back.

You hear someone clear their throat behind you, you turn around and see Brooke with her arms folded across her chest.

"Go sit next to your boyfriend," you say smiling.

She raises an eyebrow, "Fine," she says shrugging lazily, "Ditch me for a guy!" she says laughing. "I see how it is," she says turning around and leaning on Jeans back, "Just make sure you don't do anything to scar these people here," she says winking.

You just shake your head and take another bite of your pizza.


	5. Red snow

**Yo! Here be chapter five! THis chap is kinda gory towards the end... But this is an important part! So bare with me! There might be two or three more chapters to this... Maybe four... or More! Who knowws? Not me, I'll tell you that!**

**Anywho... I still don't own FMA... So sad right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke had somehow persuaded Roger to get on the stage and play his harmonica. Apparently Brooke had a very musical family. She could play

the piano and guitar, and Roger could play the guitar and harmonica. And damn he could play it!

"Can you do anything other than shoot a gun?" you hear Brooke ask. You see her lean over the bar to look at you.

"Nope," you say taking a swing of your third or fourth glass of bourbon, or whiskey. You couldn't remember. You were never very good at holding liquor. Brooke, on the other hand, could hold thrice as much as you. She had had at least twelve cups of whatever she was drinking, and she was still forming coherent sentences. She was getting quite loud and obnoxious though.

You hear one last, long note from Roger and he stops playing. You turn and clap, and so do a few other people. The few others that were there earlier were gone now. It was just you, Roy, Brooke, Jean, and the other two.

Roger had been gulping down the liquor like there was no tomorrow. He was like Brooke, almost impossible to intoxicate. Jean had quite a few glasses himself, like Roy he was an avid drinker. Roy had a few more than you, but no where near as many as everyone else. The only one who hadn't had anything was Alice.

"Can you do anything other than be a hick?" you shoot back.

"How am I a hick?" you hear her shout across the island.

"Well, you can shoot a gun, you play the guitar, and you drink like there's no tomorrow!" you shout back.

You hear her grumble as she sits back in her chair, "That's so not nice, Riza!" you hear her shout.

You hear Roy chuckle, "What?" you ask.

"That was pretty clever, for someone who has been drinking so much," you hear him laugh again.

You glance at him, "Excuse me," you say grinning now, "Look who's talking," you glance back down at your drink, "Plus I'm not much of a drinker," you look back up at him and you see him grin into his cup. You gently ram your shoulder into his.

"I'm trying not to drink a lot. These guy will definitely need some help getting home," he says glancing to his right, at the several drunks.

"Instead of having to carry their sorry selves out of here, why don't we see if we can get them to leave, before they get totally wasted," you suggest, taking another swig of your drink.

"Good idea," Roy says downing the rest of his drink. He stands up, "Hey guys, we're gonna start to head out," he starts to button up his coat and walks over to Rusty. He pays the tab and walks back to you, "I paid for your drinks too," he says smiling. He smiles and holds out a hand. You smile back at him and take his hand.

You see Brooke stand and stretch. She grabs Jean by the collar of his shirt and yanks him up. You see her say something and grin innocently. Jean just smiles and shakes his head. He walks over to Rusty.

Brooke walks over to you with an eyebrow raised, "Well, well that was quick," she says smirking.

"We've know each other for a long time," Roy says sticking up for the both of you, "So don't go jumping to conclusions."

"Hey now, I was just playing, jeez, Roy," she says smiling.

He looks down at you, "And I accepted her transfer why?" you grin.

"Hey! I heard that!" she shouts.

Jean walks back over to Brooke, "Heard what?" he asks walking up behind her.

"Nothing, they were just being mean to me," she says leaning back into him.

"If anyone's taking things quickly, its you two," you say looking at them both.

"No we're not! Would you believe me if I told you we have been dating for about two months?" she asks pushing herself off of Jean.

"No," you reply coolly.

"Well we have," she replays mocking your tone.

"Well if you came from south headquarters, how were you two dating?"

"Every heard of long distance relationships?" she asks cocking her head to one side.

"Then how did you meet?"

"At this pizza parlor," she says grinning. "I was on vacation and we meet here!"she says cockily

"So then no one really won that bet! You liar!" Roy shouts in mock anger.

"Exactly. I don't like you so I lied, and therefore Riza won the bet! Don't pay him back either," she says looking at you.

"Remind me to take that amount of money out of her paycheck," Roy whispers in your ear. Brooke just glares at him.

"Alrighty people!" you hear Roger chime in, "Lets head out!" he shouts rubbing his hands together.

Despite the late time most everyone was giddy with a drunken pent up energy. Over all it was a quiet walk home, besides the constant bickering between Brooke and Roger, until Alice decided to speak, "All of you are in the military right?" The question was totally random.

"Yeah why?" Roger asks glancing down at her.

"I was just wondering. I feel kinda left out," she states in her high voice. "To bad I _hate_ the soldiers."

At that comment everyone stops cold, "The hell is that supposed to mean?" you hear Brooke snap angrily.

"It means this," she states as she pulls a gun out of her coat. She quickly turns and shoots Roger in the chest. Out of habit you reach for your waist. Only to find that you didn't bring any of your guns.

Roger's eyes widen as he falls to his knees one hand on his chest. You see Brooke pivot on her heel and land a hard hit on Alice's jaw, followed by several sickening cracks.

You glance at Alice, whose jaw had gone slack. "Bitch," you hear Alice mumble as best as she can manage with her broken jaw. Brooke plants another hard hit on her jaw.

You knew Brooke could handle herself. You rush to Roger's side. "Are you okay?" what a dumb question. He had gotten shot in the chest and he was gushing blood. Another gunshot. You hear Brooke grunt in pain and a snap that made your skin crawl. You glance up at her. Somehow Alice had gotten hold of Brooke's arm. Her right forearm was snapped in half. The bone was sticking out a a weird angle raising the sleeve of her shirt, turning her sleeve a crimson color

"Roy!" you shout. You glance up to see where Roy and Jean had run off to.

"What?" you hear him call. He was a few feet down the sidewalk with Jean fighting off two of Alice's goons.

"That wasn't very nice," you hear Brooke breathe out, "Snapping my good arm in half like that. Guess I'll have to snap that pretty little face of yours. Such a shame," Brooke says her voice thick with pain.

"Ugg," you hear Roger groan in pain, "D-don't worry 'bout me," he manages. His face contorts in an ugly expression of pain, he groans again, " Go help Sis," he grunts out.

"I doubt I could do much help," you feel the tears well up in your eyes. "I feel so useless," you mumble wiping your eyes.

"Nonsense," he says raising a hand up to wipe the fresh tears rising in your eyes, "I'm a fool for letting you go," he pauses face becomeing an expression of pain once again, "You're one of the strongest women I know," he says a weak smile forming on his lips. You push his arm down.

You hear another crack. You glance at Brooke, whose hand was on a splitting brick wall. She pulls her hand away knuckles bleeding, "There goes my other hand," she looks up bangs in her face a crazed smile on her lips. "To bad," she mumbles a look of mock sadness on her features. "I've always been known for my legs," she grins, a truly psychotic grin, that chilled you to the bone.

"Oh no," you hear Roger say as he tries to sit up.

"Quit it and stay still, you idiot," you mumble not caring what you had just called him.

"Let me alone," he says lying back down, "Just make sure Brooke doesn't get to carried away," he mumbles closing his eyes. No don't close your eyes! His breathing was becoming shallow and labored, "She might kill her," he opens his eyes a crack, "I want her sorry ass to rot in jail," he closes his eyes again a smile on his lips.

Yet another gunshot. Followed by two more. You see Brooke bite her lip, as if to keep from screaming. You look back up. She had been shot in the shoulder three times. Her right arm snapped in half, her left hand shattered from hitting a brick wall, and her shoulder shot through three times.

Alice wasn't looking all that good herself. A broke jaw, what looked like a broken nose, and possibly several other throbbing other places where Brooke had either hit or kicked her.

"You fucker," you hear Brooke yell, kicking Alice in the ribs. Alice grunts and falls over.

"I still have one more round," you hear Alice say. She holds up her arm, gun in hand, pointing straight at you. You just glare at her, head held high.

She pulls the trigger as Brooke kicks her in the face once more. You feel the bullet pierce your right. You glance at the wound. You had been shot right below your breast on your right side. Breathing was becoming difficult. You cough up blood, the unmistakable taste of iron on your tongue.

You glance up and see Brooke on her knees by Rogers side, tears running freely down her bruised and bloody face. "Come on Roger," you hear her choke out, "You can't leave me," she says wiping her face off on her good shoulder. "I know everyone else has kicked the bucket, but that doesn't mean you have to, too!" The others? What others? "You're tougher than me! I should be the one dying! Not you," you hear her sob.

Roger had gone motionless. You scoot over next to her, clutching your chest, "Brooke," you manage, "Shh," you say tears welling up in yours eyes yet again, "Don't say things like that," you say.

"But he can't leave me! That bastard! I was supposed to be the next one to go! It was Owen first, then Alyssa and Blake! Next was supposed to be me!" she shouts leaning her head into your shoulder. You soothe her hair back, mumbling reassuring words to her, not caring who these people were right now. Roy and Jean rush over. They were injured too, no where near as bad as Brooke though.

"We need to get you two to a hospital, now," you hear Jean comment. Your vision was becoming blurry, and breathing was becoming harder.

"Jean! Take them-" you lose hearing for a moment and become incredibly thirsty, "I'll go-" white spots in your vision appear. You notice, before you black out, that Brooke had gone motionless.

**Hehe... Sorry For the lame cliffhanger! But it's 1:30 and I'm tired and I don't feel like wrighting anymore! Anywho... I know it was kinda gory... but oh well! This is an important part! And I'd be incredibly happy if you would review! It's always nice to see how you like my stories!**


	6. the recover and the punishment

When you wake, the bright florescent lights of the hospital is the first thing that hits you. The next thing hits you hard, an undeniable pain in your chest. You look down to see yourself in an ugly green hospital gown.

The pain felt larger than it did when you first got shot. Like someone had cut you open. Then that whole night, the memory of it, rushes into your head. "Brooke," you mumble, remembering that she had gone still in your arms.

You look to your left, a window. Right, a curtain. She might be on the other side of the curtain. "Brooke," you say again, ignoring the pain in your chest from twisting to one side.

You hear some shuffling and a grunt. You see the curtain move and you see a blondehead pop around the corner. Problem is, it wasn't the right shade of blonde, it was Jeans blonde head, plenty bruised and cut up, "Ahh, Hawkeye, good to see your up," he says. He smiles, said smile not reaching his eyes.

"How's Brooke?" you ask trying to sit up.

Jean rushes over to you. "You of all people should know not to try and sit up, after an experience like that," he says laughing a bit. "But, you first," he says sitting in the chair by your bed, "As you know, you got shot in the lung. When you passed out, your lung was caving in on itself," he says his head motioning to your chest, "So we had to carry both of you here bleeding to death. They had to take both of you into the ER. Both of you going straight into surgery. They had to cut you open and get all the stuff outta your lung," He pauses taking a breath, "So it could re-inflate itself. Now you are in recovery," he says rubbing a cut on his temple.

"How's Brooke?" you ask again.

"Well as you know," he says repeating himself, "That girl," he says not saying Alice's name, "shot Brooke four times. Three times in the shoulder, and once in the kidney. She also snapped her right arm in half. Both bones," he says grimacing, "When she got shot in the shoulder it rendered that arm completely useless. The shattered hand on that arm didn't help much either. Her right arm would have never healed correctly either, making the lower part of her arm also useless. And she had to go into surgery, to remove the bullet from her kidney. The also removed her left arm completely. And her right arm, just above the elbow," he says his blue eyes glowing.

"What a sight it will be when she wakes up," you comment running a hand through your hair. "Oh, where is Roy?" you ask, letting his first name slip.

He raises an eyebrow, a soft smile playing on his cigarette free lips, "He went to go get us something to eat. Been cooped up in here for two days after all," you see him smile.

"I've been out for _two_ days?" you ask shocked.

"Sure have," he say chuckling softly. "You been talking in your sleep though, can't really understand what your saying though," he pauses smiling, seeing the look on your face, "Doc says you're healing just fine though. He said if it was anyone else, they might of died."

"Wow," you mutter, unable to say anything else.

"Just lay back down and get some rest. Doc said he'd be back soon," Jean says drawing the curtain all the way back, so you can see him and Brooke.

She looked horrible, her face was pale and bruised. You could see her arm, or what was left of it. You thought you were sore. You couldn't even begin to imagine how she would feel when she would wake up.

"Oh yeah," Jean says sitting up in his chair, "The boys have been here at least twice everyday," Jean says smiling. He leans to the side and you see two vases of flowers. One a vase of morning glories, the other a vase of chrysanthemums.

You smile seeing the flowers. You lay back down, still looking at them. Jean had closed his eyes, a few minuets ago, and he was starting to snore. After few minuets Roy walks in. A bag in his hand. He glances up when he closes the door, looking straight at you.

"Oh God, Riza, I'm so happy you're awake!" he shouts dropping the bag on Jeans sleeping form. He doesn't move, still asleep. Roy's handsome face was just as cut up and bruised as Jean's. "Are you okay?" he asks sitting down on your bed.

"Kinda sore," you say smiling. He places a hand on your thigh and he leans down his face a few inches from yours.

"That's not funny," he says a smile ghosting his lips.

"Whatever," you say as he kisses your forehead.

You hear someone clear their throat. The doctor was standing at the door, arms folded across his chest and clipboard in hand, "I would rather my patients blood pressure be kept down while in recovery, if you don't mind," the doctor says smiling. He had a light brown hair color, and a deep dark green colored eyes. He almost looked like Brooke.

"I'm Dr. Taylor Cohan. Yes I am Brooke's younger brother," He says smiling. "We have a big family, if you haven't noticed. And there are three more of us still," he says laughing now.

"She did mention something about having a big family," you say.

"We did have a bigger family. Four of us are gone. Anyways, how are you feeling? No soreness anywhere other than where you had the surgery?" he says pulling Roy off of you.

"No, that's the only place that hurts," you say.

"Mind if I take a look?" he says leaning over the bed to look at your right side.

You sit still for a second for a moment, unsure of what to do. You unbutton the first few poorly sewn on buttons to your gown. Your whole upper torso was wrapped in bandages.

He leans father over the bed, thighs hitting and moving the bed slightly. He reaches around and unties some of the bandages, all the way until he comes right below your breast. "Thirty-six stitches," he says whistling, "Don't worry as long as you sit still for 'bout a week, you'll be fine," he says nodding, "I'll get a nurse to come re-wrap your bandages," He says grinning just like Brooke would. "I know that would be awkward for you. Plus your guy friend here," he says looking at Roy, "probably wouldn't like it much." He grins and writes something on his clipboard, and leaves the room.

You glance at the cut on your side, "That's disgusting," you say looking at the red wound.

"Yeah," Roy says, "it is," he glances at Brooke, "I really hope she'll be okay. She hasn't moved at all. At least you talked," he says leaning his head in his hand. His stomach growls. He grins and stands up.

"Hey, Jean, wake up," he says taking the bag out of his lap, "Wake up-"

"Did she wake up?" he asks eyes snapping open.

"No. Not yet. But you need to eat," he says holding up the bag of food.

"Oh, sure," Jean say sadly shuffling through the contents of the bag. He grumbles and pulls a few things out. Roy walks back over to his chair and plops down in it. He dumps the rest of the bag into his lap. He sighs and offers you a banana.

**

* * *

**

The nurse had applied fresh bandages with expertise. She hadn't shown any flesh to anyone. While unwrapping the old ones, she put the fresh gauze and bandages over.

It had been about four hours since you had woken up, and Brooke still hadn't moved a muscle. At least she was breathing.

The boys had dropped by with fresh flowers. Beautiful orange lilies. Roy and the others left when the nurses shooed them out.

The nurse, Lindsey, the one who rid the room of all other living souls other than you and Brooke, was the nurse that would keep an eye on you and Brooke for the night. She was a tall slender girl with black hair and bright gray eyes. She was nice enough.

After Lindsey's second or third visit that night, a loud groan of pain was heard across the room, waking you up, and there was a massive lurch forward, while Brooke sat up.

"Damn," you hear her mumble, "I feel, so oddly proportioned ," she says leaning slightly to the right.

"What the hell?" you shout looking at her, "Lay back down before you re-open your wounds!" you shout turning on your side.

She raises her stub of an arm, probably to rub her face. It bounces off her face. She looks at it for a second. "No wonder," she says narrowing her eyes to mere slits at it. She glances to her left. "Why do I only have a nub for a arm?" she asks pointing it accusingly at you.

"I'll explain it all later, just lie back down before you hurt yourself again!" you shout.

"But I don't hurt," she says turning her arm every which way, examining it.

"What's all the fuss- Mrs. Cohan, please lay back down! You might hurt yourself!" Lindsey shouts rushing over to Brooke's side.

Brooke tries to swat at her, to bad for Brooke, Lindsey was on her left side. "But I'm not hurting. I feel fine. I just feel off-balanced," Brooke says reluctantly laying back down

"Brooke, you're lying!" you shout turning on your side, "I'm hurting, and I'm no where near as beat up as you."

"Whatever. Only thing I'm feeling right now is hunger," Brooke grumbles. You see what was left of her right arm thump against her chest, as if she was trying to fold her arms across her chest. She grumbles again and asks the nurse to bring her something to eat.

Lindsey wasn't able to bring her much, seeing how it was about four-thirty in the morning, the cafeteria was closed. So she just brought her some snacks she brought.

Soon after she ate, she turned her attention to you, to get up-to-date on everything. Soon after, she was asleep again. So were you.

Before she feel asleep you hear her mumble with a scoff, "Riza Hawkeye, without a gun."

* * *

You wake up laying on your right. Brooke was sprawled out on the bed, breathing softly. You glance at the clock over Brooke. Eight fifty-seven. Late for you.

You roll onto your back and yawn. "Good morning," you hear a deep voice rumble. You jump, and look to where the voice came from.

"Y-yes, good morning. Can I help you?" you ask. This man looked familiar. Short blonde hair, round glasses, large face with an unhappy expression.

"Actually yes you can. I'm Henry Douglas. Head of Police in the military," he says not smiling.

That's who he was. Henry Douglas, the man who convicted Maria Ross of killing Brigadier General Hughes.

"What can I do for you?" you ask. Putting on a a face just as emotionless as his.

"I'll discuss things, when 2nd Lt. Brooke Cohan, wakes up," his monotone voice rumbles.

You watch him out of the corner of your eye, until Brooke wakes up. He just stared at you, the same blank expression on his face the whole time.

After what seemed like an eternity, Brooke finally opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Henry says, repeating his earlier line.

"Morning," Brooke replies rolling onto her left side, "That feels so weird," she mumbles to no one.

"There is something I would like to talk about with you," he rumbles in his deadpan voice.

You see her head raise to look over her shoulder, as if to investigate the new voice, "Who are you?" she asks rolling back over and sitting up.

"Henry Douglas, Head of Police in the Military," he states coldly.

"Ahh, your the bastard that falsely accused Maria, ain't you?" she barks, speaking with her thick southern accent.

"Brooke!" you shout, shocked by her rudeness. You knew she could be rude at times, but this really wasn't the time, or place.

"What? It's true. I remember seeing her, back in the south, when Hughes was killed," she states her angry eyes turning to you. Douglas just sits there, his legs crossed, waiting for you two. "Where's Jean and Roy?"

"Outside. I'll let them in later," he states letting his eyes fall off of you and onto Brooke. "Now I understand you two were attacked," he says uncrossing his legs and sitting up straight.

"Naw," Brooke states throwing her arm (I feel mean calling it a nub!) in the air, "We hurt ourselves just for the hell of it!" she shouts clearly pissed.

"I understand she also 'supposedly' killed Ro-"

"_Supposedly_" she states exasperated, "'Supposedly' do you hear this guy? We all saw her shoot my brother in the chest!"

"Roger," he finishes, as if she never interrupted, "I also understand you killed her," he states still looking at Brooke.

"What no 'supposedly' for me?"

"Was that a really good reason to kill her?" he asks his voice maintaining the same deadpan tone, "You could of kept her alive for questioning."

"An eye for an eye, I always say my dear," she says mockingly.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." he says looking at you now. If looks could kill, "Brooke," he says still looking at you. As if he looked at her, he would lose his composer, "Did she injure you before of after you injured her?"

"I hit her after she shot my brother," Brooke says, not in the least bit ashamed.

"Is this true?" he asks talking to you now.

"Yes sir," you say, swallowing.

"And it's true that Colonel Roger Cohan is dead?"

"Colonel?" Brooke asks surprised.

"Promoted two ranks for dying in the line of action," Douglas says letting his gaze slip again.

She scoffs, "We were all out on a date!" as soon as she realizes what she said, she lets her head drop.

"Date?" Douglas asks an eyebrow twitching slightly. "You do know you can face court martial for that. You were out on this date," he says his icy gaze turning back to you, "It was you," he says looking at at Brooke again, "And Jean Havoc, I'm assuming. "And you," he says turning back to you, "and Roy Mustang. Someone has hinted me on his womanizing antics. Has his charm gotten you?" (Does that make sense?)

"I-"

"I got them together," Brooke juts in before you could say anything, "I got them together," she says again. "If you do anything, let the punishment fall on my shoulders. Same goes for me and Jean. I asked him out," she says.

"If you don't get charged with murder, then you will most likely _will_ face a court martial."

Brooke had held her tongue that time, "I may have murdered someone, but she murdered my brother out of cold blood," Brooke states venom dripping from her words.

"And was your murder not? But her thugs have been brought into custody. We will question them and see what they will say. Now, if you will excuse me," he says standing.

"Go," Brooke states, her eyes flashing malice. He walks out the door without another word.

"If you two will come with me," you hear him say, now outside.

"Yes sir," you hear both Roy and Jean say.

Brooke waits a few beats, "That damn bastard! Threatening me with court martial and murder! He's lucky I have no arms and I'm in a damn hospital bed!" she she shouts letting loose another chain of curses.

You sigh as she quiets down still muttering curses, "Are you done now?"

"Like hell I am," she mutters before turning her back on you.

* * *

**Don't worry! All this mean and angry stuff will be over soon! So will the story! I'm running out of ideas... so... yeah. Whatever... Review please! I also noticed how terrible my grammer and spelling is in my previous chappies... Sorry... I didn't catch any... But I'm sure after I read it again I'll find a screw up... So enjoy the parts that aren't messed up!**


	7. the automail mechanic

**I LIVE! Hey guys sorry its been awhile since I last posted, but you know school has just started, and it hell. Plus I'm playing for my competive soccer team and we have pratice three days a week plus whenever we scrimmage, and a weekly game, so with soccer, school and church, I no longer have any free time...**

**Anyways... I'm still borrowing Arakawa-sans peoples... I'm debating wether or not to give them back... Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

When you wake next, you hear Brooke mumbling. "What are you talking about Brooke?" you asks sleep thick in your voice. You roll onto your side and see that she was still asleep, she was sleep talking.

Later that day, after Brooke had woken up and both of you had something to eat, Roy and Jean drop by.

"Good to see you both are awake," Jean comments. They had brought another vase of flowers which was full of red and white tulips.

"Since you are awake now, we can't stay all day, we have to go back to work," Roy says sitting on your bed.

"Yeah," Jean says sadly. He kisses Brooke on the head, "See you at five," he says running his hand through her hair.

Roy kisses you on the head, like Jean had done to Brooke. "Yeah, what he said," he smiles and walks to the door where Jean was waiting.

You rest your head on your pillow. It was all quiet in the room, until you hear soft sobbing, "Brooke?" you ask looking over at her.

"What?" she asks head held high with tears rolling down her face.

You fell the slight panic rise in your stomach, "Whats the matter?" you ask sitting up in your bed.

She wipes her eyes, "I don't know," she says, "I just feel like I let everyone down," she says wiping her eyes of fresh tears.

"Brooke Cohan," you say sternly.

She looks at you, shock in her teary eyes, "What?" she asks sounding like a child about to be scolded.

"You have never, as long as I've know you let one person down," you state hitting your fist to the bed.

"Well you haven't know me for very long," for some reason when she said that it hurt. You feel the familiar burn in your throat as you hold back tears.

The door opens and Dr. Taylor walks in. He stops halfway in the door, "Um... Am I interrupting something?" he asks.

"No," you say coldly. Taylor scratches the back of head head nervously. "Well, Riza, I think your ready to have those stitches removed," he says smiling now. You nod. "And Brooke. What are you going to do about your arms?" he asks sticking his clipboard under his arm.

Brooke glances at you, "Fullmetal shrimp, he has automail right?" Brooke asks still looking at you.

Taylor just looks at you confused, "Yes, that's how he got his name," you say not looking at Brooke.

"Get his mechanic down here, I want automail limbs," Brooke states boldly.

Taylor nearly drops his clipboard, "Do you know how painful that is? And how long the rehab takes?" he asks looking skeptical. He stops, now talking to himself, "Well this is Brooke we're talking about."

"I don't care what it takes, I'll pay for her train tickets, I want her down here by tomorrow," Brooke says, a determined look in her eyes.

Taylor looks at her, green eyes wide with confusion, "What ever you say," he says turning on a heel to walk over to you. "Come on Miss Riza, lets go," he says pushing your bed out of the room, leaving Brooke to simmer down on her own.

* * *

"Good to see your awake," you hear Brooke say. Why were you back in a room with Brooke?

"What?" you ask still slightly out of it.

"I'm glad you woke up!" she shouts throwing her one arm in the air, jerking the IV with it, "Damn this thing!" she shouts again.

"Be nice to the IV," you say feeling the faint soreness in your stomach in your torso yet again. "I have one too," you say holding up your arm.

"Yeah, but you get out tomorrow," she says her bottom lip sticking out slightly, "And you were only in here for a week!" she shouts hitting her bed, "I'm in this hell hole for at least another week!"

"I'll come visit, I'm sure Jean and Roy will too," you say glancing at the now angry blonde,"Plus I was only in here for three or four days," you say unsure.

"That makes me happy," she says voice dripping with sarcasm. "And thats basically a week."

"Or I could just stay home," you state coolly.

"You wouldn't do that," Brooke says her head rolling towards you.

"I might," you say smiling.

"Liar," she states smiling also. Soon after she says that someone knocks on the door. Lindseys head appears from behind the door, "Damn, Lindsey, your still here?

"Yes, but I'm leaving in about an hour. Anyways I was told to bring a Miss Winry Rockbell to visit you," she says opening the door. Winry stood behind Lindsey.

"Hello Winry," you say waving. "We wern't expecting you here untill tomorrow."

She glances at you curiously, "Oh, hello Miss Riza! I was here visiting Ed," she says waving with her free hand, the other holding a toolbox. "Your not the one getting automail are you?"

"No my friend is," you say pointing at Brooke.

"Yep," Brooke says and attempts to shrug. She laughs, "I'm Brooke Cohan. I would shake your hand, but I kinda can't."

Winry walks in the room and sits down in the chair next to her bed. "You know, I've never meet anyone who has just lost a limb this lively. Even Ed was depressed for awhile," she says pulling something out of her toolbox."Now all I need to do is get some measurements and we should be good," she says pulling the the line out.

Brooke just nods and lies flat. "Okay," Winry says letting the tape slide back into the steel cover, "I'll be back in about a week with your automail. See you then!" she says putting the tape measure back in her bag.

Brooke sits up, "Thank you," she says softly.

Winry stops and turns around smiling, "Your welcome."


	8. That was quick

**Wow, I somehow managed to get out two chapters in two days! I'm so proud of myself! *pats self on back* Okay so here is chap 8! Hope you like it! Oh yeah reviews are always welcome.**

**Do you think I own FMA now? If you said yes, you are a loser, I still don't... Anywho... ENJOY!**

* * *

You had been released from the hospital, leaving Brooke by herself. The hospital had told you to stay home for a day, to get properly rested, so you did.

The next day you walk to work, needing the exercise. You walk into the unusually quiet and dark office. You grope around on the walk for a moment and flick on the lights. It was all empty, including everyone's desk. All paperwork stacked neatly in one corner of their desk, everything neat and tidy.

"Alright, who whipped you into shape, I'd like to meet this peron," you mumble to yourself.

"No one, we just wanted to get all of our work done so you wouldn't stress," Vato says walking up behind you. "We were all on lunch break, if you were wondering why no one is here," he says smiling. His face looked tired and shaggy.

"Is that so?" you ask walking into the office.

"Yes ma'am," he says rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, "Everyone else will be back soon," he says plopping down on the couch.

"Did I miss anything important?" you ask walking towards your desk, which also had a pile of neatly stacked finished paperwork.

Vato rubs his chin thinking, "Nothing really, the fuhrer wanted to see you though. Came by yesterday asking if you were okay and such," he says letting his hand fall in his lap.

"Alright. I'll go see him now," you say walking back towards the door, "Tell everyone I did come to work, would you?" you ask smiling.

Vato returns the smile, "Of course."

You wander down the hall towards the Fuhrers office. Everyone who saluted you also casted curious looks your way. You turn a corner and knock on the Fuhrers office door. "Come in," you hear him say.

You open the door and step in, "Good to see you're doing well," he says smiling.

You salute and say, "Thank you, Sir."

"Ah, please drop the formalities, No need to be so uptight it's just a little talk," he says folding his hands across his desk. He nods his head towards a chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat please."

You nod and sit down in the chair, "What did you want to talk about?" you ask biting your tongue to keep from saying sir.

"I understand you have started a relationship with Brigadier General Mustang," he says a serious look in his normally playful eyes.

"Um, yes sir I have," you say a nervousness rising in the pit of your stomach.

He cackles and slaps his hand on his desk, scaring you slightly, "That's great!" he shouts. "I'm glad you two finally got together. Forget that old fart Henry Douglas! He doesn't really like Brooke so he was trying to find a way to kick her outta the army," he says leaning back in his chair now.

"Oh," you say relieved, "that's good to know."

He cackles again, "I also heard Brooke got with Jean, is that true?" he asks head now in his hand.

"Yes sir," you say no longer nervous.

"That's good. Forget about the whole commander subordinate thing, I'll make an exception for some of my best soldiers," he says smiling again.

"Thank you," you say smiling yourself.

"Not a problem," he says leaning back in his chair again. You stand to leave, "Oh yeah, tell Brooke I said get well soon. You too," he says waving a hand.

"I will, and thank you," you say smiling again.

"No need to thank me," he says waving a hand, "It was the least I could do," he says smiling. He strokes his mustache and waves again. "See ya later."

"See you," you say walking out the door. You walk back to your almost full office. Everyone looked happy enough.

"I'm glad your back," Roy says. He stands and walk to you. He pushes the door closed and hugs you, "I was really worried you wouldn't make it. I'm glad to see your okay," he says squishing you closer to him.

"I won't be if you squeeze me any tighter and re-open my wounds," you say arms pinned to your side, unable to push him away.

"Oh sorry," he says kissing you on the forehead.

"Roy," you mumble slightly embarrassed.

"Aw," you hear Brookes voice say, "Who knew Roy could e sweet and loving?"

"Brooke?" a chorus of surprised voices, including yours, says.

"That's my name don't wear it out," she says smiling.

"Why are you out of the hospital?" you ask walking up to her. You pull her into an embrace. She attempts to lift her arms and you feel them shakily slip around your waist. You pull away.

She struggles but pulls her now metal arms up. "Turns out Winry had some spare arms that were to big for Ed. They aren't the latest model, and they are kinda beat up. But it will help me get used to them," she says letting her arms fall again.

"I stayed home yesterday and you _just_ got out of the hospital, with new automail limbs, and you are at work," you say not able to look away from her arms.

"Well, it did hurt like hell, but the put them on a few hours after they released you from the hospital, so I had some training with them. I'm a quick learner, I'll get the hang of them soon enough," she says smiling.

Jean jumps up and runs to her. He pulls her into a bear hug, "Jean, honey, I may be outta the hospital, but that doesn't mean I'm not sore," she say trying to her best to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry sweetness," he says kissing her on the lips now.

"Down boy," she says in between his kisses. "I'm happy to see you too, but save it for later, damn it!" she shouts playfully.

"I feel so left out," Breda says leaning back in his chair. "When is the next pretty woman gonna burst through the door, so I can smother her with kisses?" he asks laughing sadly.

"Whats going on?" you hear a familiar voice ask.

You turn and see Rebecca poke her head through the door. "Ha! It worked! To bad I can't kiss her," Breda says sadly

"What?" she ask glancing at him with a curious look on her face. She shakes her head and looks at you, "I'm so glad to see your okay!" she says walking in and giving you a hug.

"I've been better," you say laughing slightly.

She steps back towards the door, "I bet," she grabs the door, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got some stuff the boss wants me to take care of. Sorry guys, see ya," she says walking out of the door.

Brooke had managed to get Jean off of her and you both plop down on the couch, where she had not two weeks ago been sitting and planing the little date that got you both hospitalized.

"Well, with all the paperwork done, what do we do?" she asks sliding down the couch to where she can prop her feet on the coffee table.

"Relax," you hear Roy grumble behind you.

So you do, after awhile Brooke and several others start snoring softly. You end up reading a book. It was almost time to leave when someone knocks on the office door.

"Come in," Roy booms.

"Hello," Fuhrer Grumman says, "How are you doing?"

Apparently you and Roy were the only ones awake. Everyone else sits motionless. You stand and salute, Roy does the same.

"Don't salute me right now. I do believe this is your relaxation time," he says chuckling.

"Oh, yes," Roy says sitting, "I did say that, but we finished all of our paperwork," he says proudly.

"Its about time you finished all your work on time," Grumman says chuckling again. "I won't wake everyone, but starting tomorrow, since it's Friday, I want you," he says looking at Roy, "and you," he says now looking at you, "Brooke and Jean to all go on a two week vacation," he says smiling.

You open your mouth to object. "If it will make you feel better, Riza, you don't have to start the vacation until next week, if you wish," he says folding his arms behind his back. "And that's an order, you must go on a vacation either this week or next. Which ever is more convenient for you," he says grinning now.

"Thank you sir," Roy says.

"Not a problem, oh yeah all four of you don't have to come this weekend either. Not like you ever do anyways," he says to himself as he walks out of the door.

You turn and look at Roy, unable to keep the smile on your face contained, "Awesome," he says smiling.

* * *

**Told you all the doom and gloom would be over soon! This is a short chapter... but all of my chapters are kinda short aren't they? Ah, well I don't really care! AS long as they get done. I know I said this a few chapters ago, but there are only going to be a few more chapters! I know it's sooo sad! Haha hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome, remember that ;)**


	9. Break time

**I still live! Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I'm not really sure if anyone is even reading my story, it is kinda retarded. In the magical place you call my brain all kinds of crap comes out, that thus this was born. So yeah. I'm almost done with this, so be even more patient than you have been. This chap has some fluff in it too, just cause I was in a fluffy mood. The fluff duckies also paid a visit.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but this is an AU. And I don't own Fullmetal. I also finally got a beta reader! She doesn't have a fanfic, but she has a Mibba. I'm going to get her to go over my other chapters, which will also be revised by me, then gone over by my beta person! **

**So enjoy this chap and R&R!**

* * *

"Screw this I'm going home!" Brooke shouts glaring at her arm that was now laying on the floor. Several days from now you would be going with Roy, Brooke, and Jean to Brookes home town of Galewood.

Fullmetal stood shocked that Winry's handiwork had failed, "But I'm sure she could fix it-"

"No, luckily its just my forearm, nothing to worry about, I'm going home!" she shouts throwing her other arm in the air.

"You know what, since all the work is done, why don't we all just go home?" Roy says leaning back in his chair, you glance at him, surprised he hadn't suggested it earlier. Spring was coming and pollen was in the air. If you could shoot pollen you would wipe all of it off the face of the Earth. Your nose was stuffy and you weren't felling to good at the moment.

"That's an excellent idea," Breda says standing to leave. Fuery,Vato and the Elric Brothers, who had stopped by to visit, soon follow suit.

Jean walks up the Brooke, picks up her arm and leads her out of the door.

"I still think she did that on purpose," Roy states clearing his desk and picking up his coat, even thought it was getting warmer.

"Did what on purpose?" you ask waiting for Roy by the door.

"Made her arm fall off to get us out of the office early," he says reaching past you to open the door.

You walk out, "How would she do that?" You ask turning to face him as he locks the door. "She was in the office with us the whole time."

"She might of loosened a few screws before she got here," he says sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever," you say laughing and rolling your eyes.

"You never know," he says shrugging.

You walk out in the the bustling streets of Central. Everything was coated with a fine yellow layer of pollen, you sneeze and Roy laughs at you. You glare at him. He holds up his hands in innocence, "It's not my fault you're allergic to pollen."

You walk to your house in a comfortable silence, your hand somehow slipping into Roy's. He opens your door and is greeted by an ecstatic Black Hayate, his tail wagging wildly as he yips happily. The small dog backs up to allow you both inside.

"Two weeks of no work!" Roy shouts falling back onto your couch, Hayate jumping into his lap.

"That means a lot of work for us when we return," you say walking into the kitchen to make tea, the grogginess you felt earlier melting away, as you slip out of your jacket.

When you walk into the living room to find Roy tugging at Hayate's ears, "If he bites you, it's your fault," you say sitting down next the two. Hayate immediately maneuvers into your lap and yips at Roy.

You scratch him between his ears and soon push him from your lap, hearing the tea kettle start to whistle. You wonder into the kitchen, feeling rather distracted at the moment. You turn off the eye and move the kettle and grab two clean cups.

You place the tea bags in the cups and pour the water humming softly to yourself. You pick the cups up and hear the creak of floorboards then feel two warm arms wrap around your waist. You set the cups back down and lean your head against Roy's chest sighing in content.

"Did I hear you humming?" he whispers his breath warm on the sensitive skin of your neck.

"What of it?" you ask still humming a melody you remember from your youth.

"Nothing," he says nipping at your ear, "I've just never heard you hum," You turn your amber eyes toward him, "Just saying," he says his smile showing his his charcoal ones. He presses his mouth to your neck. You involuntarily turn your head to expose more flesh to his talented lips.

His thumbs rub circles on your hipbones, making your squirm in his grip. He turns you around his mouth still on your neck, moving lower, to the dip of your collarbone. You run your hands over his arms, which were still draped around your waist, and run your fingers through his dark locks. You grab hold of his hair and pull his face to yours. You kiss him, feeling the smirk on his lips.

You hear a several happy barks and can help the giggle that escapes your lips, "Humming _and_ giggling all in the same day?" you hear Roy say in mock disbelief. You punch him playfully and look at Black Hayate who was standing by the door frame, tail still wagging ninety to nothing.

"What is it boy?" you ask pushing Roy away and grabbing the cups, which had cooled considerably. You hand Roy a cup and move the the table, Hayate trotting up beneath your legs. Roy strides over to the chair across the table.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asks taking a sip of his tea.

"I was going to see if Winry would watch Hayate, considering they probably won't let him on the train. I'm not going to let him ride in the back of the train with all the luggage," you say defiantly taking a sip of your tea.

"Of course," he says smiling into his cup and he sits it down on the table. "Isn't she still rooming with Ed?" Roy asks leaning back in his chair.

"I think so," you say taking off your jacket. "Might as well go now, before it gets to dark," You glance at the clock, it was almost five.

"Good point," Roy says taking the cups to the sink. You walk into your bedroom to change. Roy had pretty much made this his permanent home. Several changes of his clothes, which you often wore at night when he wasn't home, were in your dresser, his toothbrush was in your bathroom, he had even brought a few knickknacks from his old apartment into yours.

You dig around in your dresser and find a skirt, you pull of your pants to slip it on as Roy walks into your room. "Well, well," he says smirking. You throw the nearest object at him, which happened to be your military issued pants. It hits him in the face and you quickly slip on the skirt.

Roy removes the pants from his face and looks you over. He smirks again. You remove the clip from your hair and shake it out.

The smirk on his face grows and he walks to the dresser and grabs a pair of slacks and removes his jacket. You walk into the bathroom to brush your hair as he gets dressed. You walk out and find him leaning on the door frame.

"Ready?" he asks holding a hand out to you.

"Yep," you say as you take his hand. You walk back into the living room and grab a leash and hook Hayate to it and walk out the door.

Roy swings your arm, which was wrapped around his, and hums a song that is currently stuck in his head. Hayate just trots along side you, tongue lolling out one side of his mouht. Soon you make it to the apartment Ed was renting.

Roy releases your hand and knocks on the door. You stand and wait as Hayate sits down. Roy knocks again, with no answer yet again. He reaches for the door knob and finds it unlocked. He pokes his head in the door and looks back at you, motioning for you to come in.

You walk into and hear a breathy moan and Roy calls, "Ed?" You come across the living room and find Edward and Winry caught up in a heated kiss, apparently to busy to hear a knock at the door.

You can't help the smirk that rises on your features. You see Roy smirk, too, "About damn time," Roy says out loud. Loud enough to bring the two young lovers back to reality.

Ed clears his throat and Winry's face turns a shade of red rivaling that of a tomato. Ed turns to look at you, a blush also on his face, "What do you want?" he asks a bitter tone to his voice.

"Riza wanted to ask Winry something," Roy says his tone reflecting that of Eds. Winry looks up at the sound of her name.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch after Black Hayate for me, while I was away. But if you two will be busy, for lack of a better word, with each other this week, I could probably find someone else to watch him," you say smiling at the young couple. "Or I could just hide him in my bag or something," you mumble to yourself.

"Oh, no I don't mind watching Black Hayate," Winry says smiling at the pooch. He looks up and wags his tail at the sound of his name.

"No, I don't mind. I'll just take him with me," you say smiling again, "But thank you," you say turning to leave.

"Roy," Ed says all bitterness in his voice gone, "I don't want to hear it's about time. It's about damn time _you_ two got together," he says smiling.

You return the smile and Roy pulls you flush against his hard body and kisses you full on the lips. You stumble, shocked by his forwardness, and become self conscious, aware that the younger couple is watching.

Roy bites your bottom lip, and then Edward clears his throat. Roy pulls away, his hands on your shoulders, yours on his chest. He was smiling ear to ear, coal eyes shining, "Your right, it is about damn time. I've waited to long to do that," he says his grin growing wider, somehow.

"I'm sure it's not your first," Ed says a smirk rising on his features, "Now get outta here," he says smiling now.

"Good to see you, Miss Riza," Winry says waving at you, a pink tint still on her cheeks.

"You too," you say smiling and waving back at her.

"Don't do anything to nasty," Roy says smiling at them.

"Same goes for you!" Ed shouts back at Mustang. You walk out of the door, Hayate running in front of you, tugging at his leash.

"Now I get to watch you too!" Roy says glancing at the small dog, who wags his tail in response.


End file.
